


Monday

by Wicked_Anon



Category: Love Letter (Video Game), Love Letter: My True Feelings, Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian, Lesbians, fuck you, multifandom - Freeform, rival video games, they're gay, yandere dev would hate this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25619854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wicked_Anon/pseuds/Wicked_Anon
Summary: A short little redhead makes the world a little more colorful
Relationships: Ayano Aishi | Yandere-chan/Bow-Chan, Ayano-Aishi/Bow-chan, Yandere-chan/Bow-Chan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Monday

**Author's Note:**

> Probably the shortest thing I will ever post here XD  
> A little drabble I made A because I'm spiteful at Yan Dev for taking 6 fuckin years and 2 Love Letter is actually kind of cute and 3 BOW CHAN IS AN ADORABLE BABY AND I WOULD LET HER KILL ME  
> Enjoy ^w^

The sky was dull, grey. The surrounding peers and students seemed to have no face. Meer bodies taking up space. Ayano hugged her books to her chest, her head down. She felt empty. The same she’d felt the last 18 years. She had no desire to make friends or conversation, or do anything really. Get the day over with. Go home. Clean the house. Go to sleep.  
Wait, that wasn’t right. What had she missed?  
“Ayano~chan!”   
The shrill voice sent butterflies through her stomach. Her world suddenly had color. The sky was bright blue. The bright white of her world turned a golden yellow with the sunshine. The cherry blossoms lit up a beautiful pink. The water in the fountain a translucent blue, it’s marble glistening with polish.   
Looking behind her, she saw the source of the coloration. A short, chubby girl with messy red hair pinned up in a cute little bow. Her uniform neatly tucked into her skirt. She ran straight for Ayano, her hand in the air with an enthusiastic wave. When she stood in front of Ayano, she bent with her hands on her knees, still smiling.  
“Jeez! You said you’d wait for me by the gate!” She complained playfully, an exaggerated pout on her lips. Ayano found herself smiling, her face hot. She blamed the sun.  
“Right. Sorry, Bow~chan.”  
The short girl stood on her toes, eyeing Ayano with a glare. She reached up, landing a flick in the center of her head. Ayano flinched, rubbing at the spot and muttering to herself. Bow~chan hummed  
“Don’t leave me behind again you idiot. I swear it’s like this every Monday!”  
Ayano pouted, muttering another sorry. Bow Chan smiled again, her whole face lighting up. She grabbed Ayano’s hands and tugged her along to their lockers.  
“I forgive you! Now c’mon! Yamada and Hayanari~kun must be waiting for us!”  
Ayano’s heart drummed in her chest as she was tugged along, smiling down at the cheerful little redhead.  
Right. She’d almost forgotten she’d fallen in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Like i said, s h o r t


End file.
